


Sometimes You Have to Spill a Secret or Two

by Holly55



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly55/pseuds/Holly55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one-time fic that was made from a headcanon me and my friend made up. Axel, Roxas and Xion are all roommates living under the same roof, Roxas and Xion with full families in other homes a few hours away, while Axel only has his grandmother. However, she is very old and tired, considering that it's just her in her old little house, and she ends up passing one night. Axel gets the news and the once normally sarcastic, funny asshole turns distraught and ruined. </p>
<p>But friends always help other friends, right?</p>
<p>(From Roxas's point of view.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Have to Spill a Secret or Two

That was the first time I had ever seen Axel act human. It was scary, almost as if it was just a dream. None of this was actually happening, right? He's just messing around, trying to get us to fall for his little joke. Except, it didn't feel like a joke, it didn't look like a joke, and it didn't sound like a joke. My ears were ringing and my head was starting to hurt. This wasn't how Axel acted, he was always smiling. Or at least, that's how I always saw him. He was so different when he wasn't putting up a front. 

When I had walked in on him I instantly knew that I had made a mistake, and a big one at that. Usually I would walk into Axel's room without knocking, so when I did it today, I assumed it wasn't going to be a problem. However, as soon as he looked at me, I knew that something was seriously off about him. His face looked tired, and his eyes were slightly puffy. The tip of his nose was a little red and he had this look in his eyes that just made me feel lost. The way he looked at me felt like I had just been stabbed through my chest, and without even thinking, I started speaking,

"Axel, what happened?" 

"Don't worry about it." I frowned, he normally answered that way if he wanted to avoid a topic, and I would always comply. But today I knew I needed to get through to him. 

"Tell me." He shook his head once and got off of his bed, stepping onto the messy floor of his bedroom, dirty shirts and empty pop bottles littered around his feet. He grabbed something off of his nightstand and slammed it against the wall, letting out a small sob. I looked at him a little nervously, and jumped instinctively when the unknown item collided with the wall. I stood in anticipation and slight fear, waiting for him to answer. He took a few small breaths before looking at me again, his chest rising and falling as he breathed shallow breaths and shook.  
"M'grandma's dead." He managed out. I barely heard it, but when I did, I felt sick. I'm sure my face took on an unsettling emotion, because Axel sat back down on his bed and covered his face with his hands. I had never seen Axel cry before. 

I stood there like an idiot in his doorway, just watching him, unsure of what to do or say as I watched one of my best friends break right in front of me. I felt like an idiot. 

"A-Axel, I--" 

"Don't say it." He practically demanded. I complied despite what my instincts were telling me. I heard the front door open after what felt like years standing there. Xion's voice rang through the house. 

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Axel stood up quickly and pushed me back out of his room, making me stumble and hit the wall of the hallway. 

"Don't say a word." He whispered before shutting the door. I watched the knob jiggle as he locked it from the other side. Xion looked to me from the door as she took off her shoes. 

"Roxas? What's wrong? You look...Like you're upset." She said softly, looking concerned as she finally made her way over. 

"Huh? Oh, no, no, I'm fine!" I said, hopefully not too quick. 

"If...You say so. Where's Axel?" She asked, looking to his door. My mind raced to give her an answer. 

"Oh, he's uh, just commissioning." I stuttered, praying she'd take that. 

"In his room? Hm. Maybe that back office just got uncomfortable for him or something. Guess I don't want to bother him too much, then." She shrugged and walked past me to her room, setting her bag down next to her door when she opened it. I sighed and ran a hand over my cheek a few times, unsure of what to do now. Axel was a wreck and I wasn't allowed to say a word to Xion; how was I supposed to act natural about all of this? I was completely worried! 

"Hey, uh, Xion?" I asked quietly as I walked to her room, standing in her doorway the same way I did to Axel none too long ago. 

"Can I....Tell you something?" She looked up at me from her computer screen and nodded. 

"Of course! What is it?" She was sitting on her floor, her back resting against the comforter on her bed. Xion patted the floor next to her as a motion for me to come sit down, which I did silently after shutting the door.

"What's up?" 

"Well...You have to promise something first. You can't tell anybody that I told you this, not even Axel--Especially Axel." I whispered. Xion looked a little worried, but she nodded anyway. I hesitated before telling her, because I didn't want to break the agreement Axel forced me into. I knew he'd be even more upset if he found out, but Xion had a right to know...And, it's not like we could keep it for long anyway, considering she lived with us. Besides, aren't best friends supposed to trust each other? 

"...Axel's grandma died.." I said softly. Xion looked almost terrified.  
"He's a wreck about it...He's not commissioning right now, he's in his room crying...He made me promise not to tell you, but I knew I had to tell you because there's no way he'd be able to keep this a secret for long." I admitted everything. Afterwards I felt relieved, but a little guilty as well. I just broke a promise to Axel...

"What?...She died?...How??" I shook my head. 

 

"I don't know." There was silence from us both. The air was still and the only sound that could be heard was the mechanical sound of Xion's computer every few seconds. Eventually, she moved her computer from her lap and stood. I watched her before standing myself. 

"Where're you--"

"I'm going to go tell him it's alright." 

"What? Xion--No! Didn't we just promise?" I asked, although, I guess I was being a little hypocritical, since I just broke mine. 

"Yeah, but he's gotta' know that we're here for him, right?" I hadn't really thought about that. I guess that sounded alright.

"I guess..." 

"See? Let's go." I nodded and followed her out, though I still felt a little apprehensive. When we got to Axel's door, Xion looked to me, probably for reassurance, before she knocked twice on his door. There was no answer. Xion knocked again before calling his name. 

"Axel? Are you in there?" She asked, knocking again. After a moment of silence, She looked back at me, looking as though she hoped I had an idea. I stepped up to his door and jiggled the handle a few times, but to no avail. I stepped back and tapped my chin thoughtfully, the knuckles of my left hand resting against my hips. 

"Oh, wait! I know how to get it open--" I said hurriedly, running to my room. Xion watched me, and went to follow, but then stopped and looked back at Axel's door, deciding on staying there instead. I opened my door and walked to my nightstand, opening a drawer and grabbing my wallet. I took out my ID and threw the wallet onto my bed before racing back out to Axel's door, slipping past Xion before carefully starting to maneuver the thin card between his door and the wall. 

"Axel taught me this." I explained, even before Xion started to ask. The lock on the door popped a few seconds later, and I quickly opened it, 

"Axel!" I looked around and noticed his room was empty, despite the messy appearance. He wasn't there. I looked around for any sign of him, and paused when I noticed the window was open, and letting a steady breeze into the room. We both walked to the window and looked out onto the roof, seeing Axel sitting on top of it with a cigarette between his index and middle finger, looking out towards the sky. The sun was setting around this time, and I assumed that's what he was watching. Xion and I looked to each other, before nodding and climbing onto the roof with him. We knew that he had noticed us, but was just choosing to ignore it. After awhile of us sitting there, he let out a long sigh before speaking. 

"You guys know I don't like smoking around you." 

"Then put it out," I joked, looking at him with a small smile. He made no indication of moving, and his face was as cold as it was before. I stopped smiling and looked back at my feet. 

"You told her." He said again, this time a little more stern. I felt a twinge in my chest that I couldn't describe. I guess it was guilt. 

"Axel, I'm sorry...I had to tell her, I knew it was gonna' eat away at you, I knew that she'd find out eventually..." I was stopped when his palm moved to rest on my head, and frowned when he started to ruffle my hair. 

"You're a good kid, Roxas. I admire that. I probably shouldn't have pushed you into it like that, so...I'm sorry too." I looked up at him again when he moved his hand away. 

"Axel, you know you can talk to us, right?" Xion spoke up, leaning forward a little bit. 

"After all, we are your friends." Axel let out another sigh,

"Yeah, I know. I guess sometimes I feel like I just need to figure things out on my own. It's complicated." After that we sat in silence for awhile, looking out at the setting sun. It seemed like the sun was always setting in this town. Maybe that's what kept its appeal. 

"Sorry I worried you." I heard him speak again, and I moved to look at him better.

"It's okay, we just didn't want you to be so upset. We wanted to help." Xion explained. I nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah. With us here, you don't have to face anything by yourself. We can always help you." I thought I saw Axel start to tear up again, but I figured it was just a trick of my mind. Then again, he was crying earlier...Maybe he wasn't so distant after all. He moved to sit up a little better, placing his arms over his knees and hold himself forward, giving a faint smile. 

"You guys are a bunch of saps, y'know that?" He chuckled. I only continued to stare. 

"You guys..." We all had another pause, and then Xion looked worried again. 

"Axel, are you okay?" She asked, a little more rushed than usual. She reacted how I had when I saw him earlier today. Is that really how I came across? 

"I'm fine." Axel said, clearly trying to hide the hurt in his voice. I felt bad. I didn't know how bad, or in what way, but I knew that what I was feeling was just...Bad. I couldn't describe it. Before I knew what was happening I was pulled tightly to Axel's side, and I involuntarily made a face at the smell of his cigarette. I got used to it quickly, however, when I noticed that he really was crying again, and had pulled both me and Xion to either side of him. We both looked at each other under his arms and returned the favor, all of us in one big pile. We were a mess, but that was okay, messes can be cleaned. Eventually things would be okay again, and we were all willing to go forward with that, I think. So we sat there in one big pile, listening to how human Axel actually was. It was funny, before today, I thought that Axel couldn't cry. That nothing ever hurt him too much to push him to that point. But I guess everybody has their limits. 

I guess sometimes you have to spill a secret or two.


End file.
